


浓情蜜意

by GalacticWalker



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, hpad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticWalker/pseuds/GalacticWalker
Summary: ABO世界，Beta 哈利穿越回到过去和阿不思一起上学，有一天他发现阿不思性别分化发情期到了，原来他是个Omega，但阿不思不想让别人知晓他的性别，知道只有这件事的只有哈利一个人，从此以后阿不思一直靠收集来的Alpha信息素度过发情期……





	浓情蜜意

**Author's Note:**

> NC 17，是一辆车，有详细描写，慎入

“一杯火焰威士忌。”  
“谢谢，罗默尔女士。”阿不思接了过来。“你会喝醉的。”哈利盯着他手中流动的深色琥珀，担心地说。“一小杯而已，”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，举起酒杯：“祝贺你在N.E.W.Ts中得了十个O，成为傲罗绰绰有余啦。”  
因为我重新读了三年书，而且早就考过了一次N.E.W.Ts考试，哈利心想。“但你拿了十二个O呢。”他今天心情很好，特意点了一杯蛋奶酒，甜蜜柔滑的滋味让他想起在韦斯莱家度过的暑假，真是一段快乐的时光啊。  
“那是因为我放弃了继续学习预言，”阿不思轻描淡写地说，“在那方面我可是毫无天赋，连作业都是编造出来的。”  
“可是你编出来的预言也能让卡珊德拉教授认为你是极有天赋的学生，放弃修习高深预言课程是个巨大的损失。”哈利在心里翻了个白眼，阿不思总是这样，毫不费力就能把一切都做到完美。  
他们边聊天边打量着酒吧里熙熙攘攘的人群，高挑纤细的妖精女郎正唱着一支古怪的歌，三个男生玩着啪啦爆炸牌游戏，角落里一对男女交头接耳低声说着什么，女巫脸上红扑扑的，一副害羞又期待的样子。  
“我猜他是想对那姑娘表白却说不出口。”阿不思被逗乐了。  
“噢，是啊。”哈利却笑不出来了，不知为什么，他快乐的情绪像锅里的黄油一样渐渐融化掉了，变得黏腻沉闷起来。  
直到他们喝光了最后一点酒，那个男巫似乎还没有成功表白。“我们得回去啦，你的发情期快到了。”哈利低声说。  
“哦，可能就是今晚。”巫师付掉了酒钱，他深红色的长发不经意间拂过哈利的手背，扎的哈利心里痒痒的。

回到霍格沃茨的时候已经有些晚了，阿不思躺倒在床上，却没有立刻放下帷幔，甜蜜清香的信息素慢慢扩散开来，充满了整个房间，他的发情期又一次到了。  
“信息素用光了。”阿不思指挥着床头柜里的瓶瓶罐罐自行翻找了一圈，几个漂浮在半空中的小瓶子甚至倒头向下表示自己什么都没有。  
哈利没有动弹，他知道自己现在应该去外面寻找信息素，可是，或许是阿不思的味道太好闻了，鬼使神差地，哈利凑上去在他的唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
“我可以吗？”当他们分开时，哈利甚至有些不敢直视他的眼睛。  
在等待答案的时间里，他的胃像是被一只手狠狠攥住了，而在体内深处，一股火苗正燃烧着，灼烧着他的内心。  
“……”对面长久的沉默让哈利觉得胃里慢慢灌进了一大块铅，“我知道了，我去给你找信息素。”哈利干巴巴地说，他烦躁地起身，准备去公共休息室里碰碰运气。  
巫师咯咯地笑了起来，哈利恼火地回头，却看到那双像星星一样明亮的蓝眼睛——他的怒火顿时熄灭了。  
“我不喜欢他们的信息素。”酒精让人放松防备，阿不思懒洋洋的想着。  
“你是个混蛋。”哈利嘟囔着，阿不思就是这样，看上去平易近人，却不愿意主动和别人建立真正的亲密关系。  
果然，阿不思盯着哈利，似乎在做一个郑重的决定，“只有这一次。”他总算下了决心，如释重负地靠回他的天鹅绒靠垫上。  
“这听上去像是施舍。”哈利抗议了一句，但他没有继续抱怨，转而啃上了巫师的嘴唇。

霍格沃茨的学生会主席拥有一张灵巧的嘴，只要他想，就能轻而易举说服想要说服的人。而此刻，这张嘴正回吻着哈利，笨拙的完全不像平时的模样。淡淡的威士忌气息扑面而来，混合着Omega清甜的信息素，年轻人的身体几乎立刻就有了反应，他支起来的部位恰好抵着巫师的小腹，引得对方又笑了起来。  
他的笑声让哈利羞愧又气愤，报复性地一口咬在巫师柔软的耳垂上。阿不思猛然一颤，呼吸都变得粗重起来，可对方却丝毫没有停下来的意思，哈利咬着他的耳垂，手也从衬衫下面伸了进去，抚摸着巫师的身体。感到魁地奇队长有些粗糙的手在皮肤上滑动，莫名的被冒犯感涌上心头，让巫师立刻有些后悔，然而哈利可不会给他反悔的机会，衬衫上的扣子被一个个解开，omega年轻美好的胸部暴露在空气中，淡红色的乳尖被带着薄茧的手指揉捻，很快就挺了起来。  
房间里信息素的味道越来越浓郁了，两个人的衬衫都已经彻底敞开，哈利把头埋在阿不思的颈窝里，着迷地舔着他的腺体，仿佛有蜂蜜从那里汩汩流出，让他沉醉在这甜蜜的天堂里。  
阿不思喘息着，借着酒精的作用，他拉开了哈利的裤链，beta挺立的性器官弹跳出来，阿不思把它握在手里抚摸搓揉，对方很快就有了反应。“可……可以了。”哈利结结巴巴地说，他的脸涨红了，扶着阿不思躺下，手指探进那个平时想都不敢想的地方。那里已经湿了，指尖在润泽的里内滑动，直到触碰到某个让阿不思轻轻颤抖的地方。  
“揉揉这里……”巫师的声音有些沙哑，哈利按照指点抚慰着那个让他快乐的地方，心里嘀咕着他可真熟练。  
酥麻的快感伴随着空虚感一起窜了上来，第二根、第三根手指接连进入后穴，开拓按揉着那个诱人的小洞，直到它已经足够放松，才恋恋不舍地退了出来。  
真正到了此刻，两个人却都停下了动作，哈利有些紧张地看着阿不思，似乎在等他发号施令。  
异物离开了，身下的空虚感却更加强烈，原本很微弱的beta信息素在此刻闻起来竟然格外迷人，它迫切地环绕着Omega甜蜜的信息素，渴望与之交融。阿不思眨了眨眼睛，感到情欲的热潮在小腹不断聚集，一些液体甚至已经流到了体外，他犹豫了一下，缓慢地支起双腿向两侧分开——这是一个邀请。  
红发人本就肤色白皙，又因为常年穿着长袍的缘故，阿不思身上的皮肤白的近乎透明，omega笔直修长的双腿此刻正向哈利敞开着，把最隐秘的入口主动暴露在他面前。年轻的魁地奇队长再也忍不住，他扶着身下人的腰，把自己送入了那个温暖、潮湿的小洞。

阿不思喘息着，这并不是他第一次被进入，从前他曾经用过一些小玩具来度过发情期，但真实的阴茎带来的感官显然是那些假物没法比拟的。现在这根东西正在他体内缓缓进出着，黏腻湿热的触感让阿不思脸上发烫，他下意识地抬眼，却看到年轻的魁地奇队长正注视着他，那双绿眼睛里饱含的感情让他觉得脸颊更热了，第一次，巫师逃避的移开了目光。  
“你总是这样。”哈利抱怨着，他负气地用力进入，谁知却进入了一个从没发现过的地方。  
“不……”巫师想要拒绝，但已经来不及了，湿滑、紧窒的生殖道热情地包裹住闯入者，阴茎继续往里顶弄着，直到触碰到了某个环状的肉唇——那是Omega的子宫口，阿不思猛然颤抖了一下，阴茎头部和它接了一个长吻，分开时两人清晰地听到了淫靡的水声。  
巨大的快感让巫师不安地扭动着，他想要逃跑，却被按住了双腿，魁地奇队长紧紧握着他的膝盖窝，品尝这个从没被进入过的Omega生殖腔。阴茎磨擦着湿漉漉的甬道，还时不时触碰着子宫口，未经人事的生殖道各外敏感，泌出的液体几乎要泛滥成灾。年轻的Omega颤抖着，这场情事超出了他的预料。自从找到用Alpha信息素度过发情期的方法后，他再没遇到过无法掌控的局面，而此刻，体内深处被一次次侵占，让他再次尝到了许久未曾感受的脆弱，而在此之外，还有一种陌生的疼痛感，它来自体内，却又并非肉体上的痛楚，这些都让阿不思无所适从。  
霍格沃茨学生会主席从容的样子不复存在，不知名的呻吟从双唇间逸出，哈利小心地吻了上去，轻轻含住他有些颤抖的唇舌，安抚他惊惶的情人。阿不思下意识搂住了他，抱紧这唯一的浮木。  
“我没有这样过……从来没有……”巫师低声说，他甚至有些后悔了，好在对面并没有嘲笑他，哈利温柔地回吻着他，小心翼翼的样子仿佛在抚摸一件易碎的珍品。等身下人稍微平复后，他才凑到他的颈窝，啃噬埋藏着Omega的腺体的那一小块皮肤。  
平日里毫无感觉的腺体此时因为情欲格外敏感，温热濡湿的挑逗让Omega绷紧了身体，他竟然有些渴望对方咬进那块皮肤，把信息素注入他的体内。这个想法让他觉得有些羞耻，可身体却因此更加兴奋，又一股热潮在小腹聚集，连性器都因此挺立起来，颤颤巍巍抵着对方的身体，被身上人握住揉搓爱抚。  
“唔……”腺体和阴茎一起被挑逗，过于强烈的刺激感让Omega眼角发红，就在他情潮难耐的时候，两根带着薄茧的手指又捻揉起了他的乳尖，巫师再也坚持不住，他猛然挺起了腰，身体在一瞬间紧绷又瘫软下来。

“你都把我身上弄湿了。”哈利总算找到了报复的机会，他显然还对刚才的取笑耿耿于怀。巫师看了他一眼，对方小腹上的一片白浊让他有点脸红，为了回避，他干脆主动用双腿夹住了身上人的腰：“继续吗？”  
这种明晃晃的引诱让年轻的哈利涨红了脸，而那双腿还轻轻磨蹭着他的腰部，似乎在催他别再浪费时间。“你以为我不想吗？”哈利不高兴地回答着，被Omega柔软而富有弹性的身体挤压这么久，他早就难耐不已，他的动作开始变得缓慢但深重，几乎每一下都撞在子宫口上。初尝禁果的Omega身体羞怯又放荡，甬道紧张地收缩着似乎不想被侵入，可环状的肉唇却早已被泌出的爱液濡湿，欢欣地与阴茎接触，甚至主动地吮吸起了它的头部。  
感觉体内的变化，巫师有些难为情地遮住了眼睛，他急促地呼吸着，双唇微微张开，隐约可以看到整齐洁白的牙齿和微红的舌尖。这一幕让哈利口舌发干心跳加快，他开始又快又深地顶入阿不思的身体，研磨他敏感的内壁，每一次进出都带着让人脸红心跳的水声，混合着双方难耐的喘息，显得格外色情。两人的信息素缠绕在一起，清新甜蜜的果木香与淡淡的麝香交融着，Omega发情期迫切的渴望终于得到了些许安抚，然而情潮却更加汹涌，体内深处叫嚣着空虚，想要被狠狠操弄，被陌生的液体填满。  
“再快一点……”巫师的声音有些沙哑，身上人依言加快了速度，带着些许疼痛的快感让他闷哼出声，胳膊攀上了对方的脖子。

哈利看着阿不思，他眼眸里平日的冷淡在此刻已经不复存在，就像经年不变的淡蓝色冰川融化成了一汪幽然的春水，赤褐色的长发散落在枕头上，细长的脖颈露了出来，脆弱的部位暴露在哈利眼前。  
他在占有阿不思.邓布利多，哈利无比清晰的意识到这一点，某种隐秘的喜悦从心底滋生开来，像从未见过光的藤蔓幼苗钻出泥土，在春日里葳蕤生长。他忍不住伏下身轻吻那双蓝眼睛，仿佛在触碰一片柔软的湖泊，我得到他了，哈利心想。  
温热的触感从眼睑上滑过，又轻轻拭去他眼角的一点湿润，尝到一点微咸的苦涩后，年轻人捧起阿不思的脸，将一个虔诚的吻印在他唇上，巫师发出一声微不可察的叹息，双腿环住了他的腰。  
接下来的事情顺理成章，年轻人急切地探索着巫师的身体，已经完全打开的Omega身体像成熟的桃子一样美味多汁，性器进出变得毫无阻碍，每一次都尽数没入。17岁的格兰芬多像一团炽热的火，让情欲的热浪在巫师身上被他触碰到的每一寸肌肤上蔓延开来，阿不思低声呻吟着，欲望也又有了反应，想去纾解却被按住了手臂，身上人的动作越来越激烈，仿佛要把他彻底融化。

当高潮来临时阿不思几乎在抽泣，他低声喊着哈利的名字，双腿痉挛似地夹紧了对方的腰，体内的汁液泛滥成灾一般浇在那根性器上。哈利吻住身下人温热红润的唇，吮吸他的舌尖，Omega甜美的滋味让他难以自拔。  
等情欲的热潮渐渐冷去，肢体相缠的二人依旧共卧于一床，赤裸相对肌肤相贴宛如新生的婴儿，阿不思感到疲惫，某些脆弱的情绪在此刻占据了他的心，他安静滴伏在身上人怀里，感觉到对方安慰地抚摸着他的脊背，直到他渐渐睡去。

哈利注视着红发的巫师，他睡得很是放松，毫无防备卧在别人怀里，眉眼间还有几分情欲得到满足后的舒懒。但他知道太阳再次升起时，阿不思就会像往常一样，继续做他的霍格沃茨完美优等生、他人眼中无所不能的邓布利多。  
“可你不知道，”哈利在心里叹了口气，换了个姿势让阿不思睡得更舒服一些，“我认识你的时间，比你以为的要长了好多年呢……”


End file.
